1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a picture frame for mounting a picture from an automobile dashboard ventilation grill assembly, ash tray compartment, or glove box compartment and method of hanging the picture frame from said automobile dashboard.
2. Description of related art
Picture frame holders are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 366,715 to Damlos is a picture frame which incorporates a wire support. However, picture frames holders for mounting on a dashboard of an automobile are not generally known in the art. Most considerations are instead given to developing cup holders for use in an automobile as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,052 to Sauve, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,055 to Levy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,579 to Schneider.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and novel picture frame holder for displaying a picture and for mounting the picture from a ventilation grill assembly, a closed ash tray compartment, or a closed glove box compartment of an automobile dashboard. It is anticipated that travelers away from home will have fond memories of loved ones pictorially displayed in the traveler's automobile. An object of the present invention is to provide a means of satisfying this need to remember loved ones while traveling in an automobile away from home.